


Speechless

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love Confessions, Soft Bees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: "You've shown me what love can be like."Bumbleby Week: Day 1 (Atlas Ball)~“Relax.” the faunus whispers quietly, “Don’t worry about them.”“But they’re-”“I don’t care.” Blake cuts her off with a shake of her head, pulling her arm away gently and then taking both of Yang’s hands into her own as she moves in front of her, “They’re not what I want to concern myself with right now.”Yang nods, although it still bothers her. They have no right to— “Dance with me?”





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late, but that's okay lol  
> Enjoy :3

“Why are you freaking out?” Ruby murmurs incredulously as she waits at the door for Blake to finish changing.

The faunus glances at herself in the mirror, running her hands down the front of her torso as she turns, taking herself in from different angles. Her dress is long, stopping at her ankles, the silky deep purple fabric tight to her form. The back is open, thin straps keeping the dress up, and there is a slit up to her thigh on the left side. “I’m not _freaking out_.” Blake responds, meeting her teammate’s eyes in the mirror.

“You _are_ though,” Ruby says, “You’ve asked me how you look _23_ times, Blake. I _counted_.”

Blake feels a light blush dust across her cheeks, and she runs a hand through her freshly curled short hair out of a nervous habit. “I just... want to make sure I look okay...”

“Blake, you look _amazing_ , as I told you all the other times,” Ruby replies, “Besides, you don’t really need to dress up for any one here. We don’t know anybody” she points out, taking a few steps into the room and stopping at Blake’s side.

Blake remains quiet; her blush only deepening in response to her friend’s words. Ruby observes her quietly for a moment; takes in the nervousness and tension in Blake’s shoulders, and comes to a realization. She perks up, all of her conclusions from the past few weeks crashing into her like a tidal wave. “Oh my God!”

Blake looks at her in surprise, “What?”

“Is this because of my _sister_?”

Blake’s heart stops, “I- _No_! N-Not at all, I just-”

“It _is_! I can see it in your eyes! I _knew_ it! You two have been practically inseparable since Argus!” Ruby exclaims, throwing her arms up exasperatedly, although a huge smile is lighting up the room from her lips, “Blake, Yang couldn’t care _less_ what you wear! As long as it’s you that’s there with her, she’ll be _elated_.”

Despite her prior arguing, Blake sighs, nodding slightly. “I know,” she mumbles, “I don’t want to disappoint her though.”

Ruby’s head tilts to the side, and she raises a hand to Blake’s shoulder, “I honestly don’t think you _could._ Hell, you could show up in the ugliest dress known to man and still take her breath away. Did you think she’d stop feeling the way she does about you if you looked bad? My sister isn’t that shallow,” Ruby chuckles. Blake feels the urge to cut in, reassure her that that isn’t what she thinks at all, but Ruby continues, “Take this from someone who has been _forced_ to listen to that love struck fool rant about you at night time for the past few weeks.”

Blake’s heart stops, “She... talks about me?”

Ruby rolls her eyes, “ _Constantly._ Now, let’s _go_! Yang and Weiss are waiting for us.”

“Ruby-” Blake tries to argue again, but the shorter girl grabs her wrist and tugs her out of the room.

~

“For the last _time,_ Yang, you look _fine.”_ Weiss groans, her arms crossed as she waits for their two teammates at the bottom of the stairs in Schnee manor.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to look out of place.”

Weiss glances at her again. Yang had chosen to wear a yellow dress shirt buttoned up to her upper sternum and black fitted pants, as all the dresses she looked at were too _extravagant_ and she felt that they didn’t fit her style at all. “Trust me, you’ll definitely stand out.” Weiss says with a smirk, “But not in a bad way.”

Yang meets her eyes nervously, “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_. What are you so worked up about anyway?” she asks, raising an eyebrow curiously, “I’m the only one out of us four with an image to uphold with those people.”

“We’re your team, Weiss. We’ll be judged in regards to your image too,” she replies, though it sounds like it was thought of on the spot. The argument holds no actual concern, and it causes Weiss to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

“I don’t think that’s the reason,” she says, and Yang meets her eyes, “Yang, I’ve never seen you this fidgety before.”

“I don’t want to make you look bad.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that’s your reason. Truly.”

“It _is_ my reason.” Yang says a bit more forcefully, but Weiss catches the way she glances slightly to the right.

“You weren’t looking anywhere near my eyes,” Weiss chuckles.

“My reason for being nervous doesn’t _matter,_ okay? I-” Weiss notices her blonde teammate trail off, and sees that her gaze had gone up to the top of the staircase.

“Yang?” she asks, observing her for another moment, not really sure why her jaw had dropped, or why she’s suddenly so speechless.

“Sorry we’re late!” Ruby calls, and it draws Weiss’ attention.

Suddenly, she realizes why Yang had stopped so abruptly. Blake and Ruby are making their way down the staircase, Blake’s heels clicking with every step. Weiss definitely isn’t blind. She’s seen the way Blake and Yang have been acting around one another, and it seems that Blake’s dress might’ve made the brawler short circuit. Blake looks equally stunned, and her eyes don’t leave her partner for a second. Yang continues to blink silently at her, her mouth seemingly unable to form words. Weiss can’t really blame her either; Blake looks _fabulous._ Although, Weiss’ own partner quickly steals her attention with a blinding grin.

~

Yang didn’t know what to expect once they got into the room, but it’s pretty similar to what she sees. A bunch of uptight business people dressed in their finest, champagne glasses held elegantly in their hands as they gossip. They all look so smug, and it turns her stomach. It angers her, really, that people have life so perfect and all they do is look down on those who weren’t born into that privilege instead of helping them. She sees a few of them glance at the team, distaste vivid on their faces when they see who Weiss has with her. Yang knows it’s mostly because of her and Blake though. When she lost her arm, she lost that ‘perfect’ image these dumb asses desire, and Blake being a faunus, well... Atlesians tend to be bigots with that kind of thing. Yang feels the grip on her arm tighten, and she looks down at the girl her arm is intertwined with. Blake smiles up at her, “ _Relax_.” the faunus whispers quietly, “Don’t worry about them.”

“But they’re-”

“I don’t _care_.” Blake cuts her off with a shake of her head, pulling her arm away gently and then taking both of Yang’s hands into her own as she moves in front of her, “They’re not what I want to concern myself with right now.”

Yang nods, although it still bothers her. They have no right to— “Dance with me?”

Yang’s eyes widen, and she glances down at their hands for the briefest of moments. Then, Blake’s contagious smile proves too strong to ignore, and she feels her lips pulling up at the corners as she nods. Blake pulls her to the dance floor with ease, and Yang finds every other person in this room fading into nothingness as this absolutely gorgeous woman steals all of her attention. When the faunus finds a spot she likes, she stops and turns back to her partner, pulling her closer and allowing her hands to rest on Yang’s shoulders. Yang does the same with hers, wrapping them around Blake’s waist, and she’s amazed by how easy it is to fall in sync with her. Blake stares into her eyes for a few moments, and then Yang finds herself unconsciously speaking, “I... was too dazed before to say this but um... Blake, you look absolutely _stunning.”_

The faunus’ eyebrows raise in surprise, and then she’s smiling again. “So do you.”

“Oh, _please._ I’m _nothing_ compared to you. Blake, you rendered me completely _speechless_.”

Blake looks down at their feet shyly, and that only makes Yang’s smile widen. Yang pulls her a little closer, and Blake rests her chin on her shoulder. They continue in silence for a while, until the dark haired woman inquires, “Yang?” The brawler hums in acknowledgement, a soft smile still on her lips, but she can’t help it; Blake makes her happy without even trying. “Thank you. For _everything.”_

“You have absolutely _nothing_ to thank me for.” Yang responds easily.

Blake pulls back, looking her in the eyes again, “I do, though. You helped me through one of the most traumatic experiences of my life, Yang, and there is absolutely _no one_ I would of rather had by my side, either. You have _no idea_ how happy I am that you are even willing to talk to me after everything I put you through.” she takes a deep breath, “I’ve come to realize that... Yang, with you... everything is perfect. How it was with Adam... that was _never_ how it should’ve been. I thought it was love at the time, but it was so _God damn_ far from it. You... you’ve shown me what love is _supposed_ to feel like. I mean, we have all of these people around us that _hate_ us, but I couldn’t care less right now because you’re here, and you’re dancing with _me_ of all people.”

For the second time tonight, Yang is speechless. Her steps falter for a second, but she quickly regains her rhythm, “I-”

“I _love_ you, Yang. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before, and more than I’ll _ever_ love anyone else.” Blake finishes, cutting Yang off so she can finish, knowing she won’t have the courage to say it if Yang stopped her in between.

Yang’s breath catches in her throat. She can’t believe it. She has the woman of her dreams in her arms, telling her she loves her. The woman she’s never been able to shake her feelings for, the woman she wouldn’t _want_ to shake her feelings for. “I... Blake, holy _shit_.”

“What?”

“I’m just... kind of dumbstruck. You’re literally everything I’ve _ever_ wanted,” she tightens her grip on Blake’s waist, pulling her that much closer, a grin overtaking her features, “I love you too. Oh my God, I never thought I’d hear you say that!”

Blake lets out a little squeak in surprise as her feet leave the ground, and Yang twirls her around. “ _Yang_!” Blake laughs, and the blonde joins in very quickly.

She places Blake’s feet back on the ground, and then pulls her into a tight hug, “I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you too,” Blake replies, tears forming in her eyes, her smile wider than she can ever remember it being. 

Yang pulls back, meeting her partner’s eyes, and suddenly she knows exactly what she needs to do in that moment. She reaches up with her bionic hand, something she once would’ve been wary of doing, but she knows Blake is more than okay with it, and cups her cheek gently. Blake glances down at her lips, and it’s all the confirmation Yang needs before she’s leaning in, sealing her lips over Blake’s. Blake kisses back, her arms still around Yang’s neck, one hand moving up to tangle into blonde locks, keeping her close. When they break away, Yang rests her head against Blake’s, smiling uncontrollably. Both of Blake’s hands cup her jaw, her heart racing. “You mean absolutely _everything_ to me, Yang. _Never_ forget that.”


End file.
